Rebirth
by NeoPrincess
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity saves the earh!


Rebirth By Sailor Sun 

The sudden, bright light of the Imperium Silver Crystal dimmed to a glow just bright enough to see her surroundings as she awoke. Her eyes and mouth opened wide as the energy from it went through her, transforming her. The fuku she once wore, just before the Freezing, was gone. In its place was a long white gown. Her wings, on which she could once fly into the clouds with, were replaced by fairy wings of the softest silk. In her palms, the Crystal sat, pulsating slightly with its light and power. How much time has it been? she thought. A year? A hundred years? A thousand? Could it actually be time for my work to be completed? She shivered. It was cold in that little space, for the walls of her bedroom was coated with ice. She was sure the rest of Earth was this way. The Imperium Silver Crystal had melted the ice only enough for her to awaken from her nearly eternal sleep. She turned around slowly. Walking toward the hallway, she saw that she could not walk through it. There was crystal clear ice where air should've been. And there, as if she was running to inform her, was Luna. The cat's mouth was open, as if she was still calling out to her, "Hurry and transform! Quick, use the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Horrified at seeing her friend like that, she screamed aloud, and tried to slam the bedroom door shut. The door shattered into a thousand pieces when she pushed on it. She jumped back and fell, screaming once more as the Crystal fell out of her hand. The baby kicked her ribs hard, protesting her mother's falling down. Before the Freezing, she had been five months pregnant. She was so happy about her child being alive and well, she nearly forgot about her pain, both to her ribs, and to her heart, realizing that all her friends and family, not to mention the Senshi, were frozen in the Ice that covered Earth. She picked up the Crystal off the floor and rubbed her stomach. "I'm so glad that you're still here with me, my little Serenity," she cooed, looking down at her slightly bulging belly as she sat on the only part of the bed that wasn't frozen. "Now I have someone to help me with my work. Don't worry, though. It's not much. Mommy's just going to save the world, and then we're back to being pampered by Darien." She gasped at the sound of his name and looked behind her. There he lay, looking as if he was about to get up. Darien's teeth were clenched, and his eyes were full of determination, ready to protect his wife. "No!" she wailed in dispair. "Edmidyion!" She crawled on the bed to his side. Her tears dripped onto his cheek, running down to his chin and splashing on the frozen bedsheets. The baby gave her another swift kick in the ribs. After recovering, she had a revelation. I have to do this now, she thought. Without my help, the world is done for! I can't just sit here and cry over Darien, and Luna, and all my friends. I'll just have to get this over with. And so, she walked over to her nightstand and opened the top drawer. She looked through the assorted knickknacks. At the very bottom of the drawer, lay the Star Locket. She picked it up, smiling a little, and opened it up. The soft music of the locket broke the cold silence, encouraging her. She set the locket on the table and stood up. "All right. This is it." She said, sticking her right hand into the air. "I am Neo-Queen Serenity, champion of love and justice!" She brought her hand down in a fist, and spread her arms and legs far apart. "And in the name of the Moon, and the entire universe, I shall right this wrong!" She swung her left arm around over her chest, her hand pointing to her right. Then, she brought her right hand up just over her left elbow, and pointed forward. "And triumph! The Freezing is done for!" Finishing her speech, reminiscing about when she said that to all the past great warriors of the Negaverse, and defeating each one. Still holding the Imperium Silver Crystal in her right hand, she set it in-between her palms. It floated there, pulsating brighter, as if anticipating what was going to happen next. Holding it high above her head, she yelled out, "COSMIC MOON POWER!!!" The light from the crystal was blinding, yet she stood tall as its power went through everything. Through the walls, the ice… And through Darien, transforming him into his royal majesty, King Edmidyion. After it was complete, the melting began. All the ice that had once covered the Earth was melting away, cracking, dripping, everywhere. The noise was nearly deafening, but she and Edmidyion ignored it. They ran into each other's arms and kissed, to the crackling of ice and the music of the Star Locket. "You did it, Serenity," was all he said to her. 


End file.
